


Testing, Testing

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitsune, Kitsune Patryck, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: This is weird





	1. Chapter 1

Bright light was the first thing that registered when the kitsune opened his eyes. Too bright. He tried to stand up, but he fell backwards, paws caught on a chain connecting to a collar around his neck. His paws soon found their way to the muzzle, and he gave a whimper.

He didn't even remember the events leading up to this, let alone who was keeping him here, so when the door to the room opened, he curled up in defense, tail bushed out in fear.  
"Hey, it's alright." A rough voice said, and he heard light footsteps. "I'm not the one who's going to hurt you."

He felt a hand on his head, and he lifted his gaze. In front of his was a rather tall man, with mousey brown hair and orange eyes. They looked pretty friendly, so Patryck uncurled a little, his attention being drawn to the bowl in the man's hand. He was pretty hungry, come to think of it, so when it was placed down in front of him, he was pleased to see it had some kind of meat in it.

The man carefully took the muzzle off, and gave him a scratch under the chin, causing him to lower his ears in brief contentment, and then sat down on the concrete floor. Patryck very tentatively began to eat, and when he was done the man took the bowl back and put the muzzle back on. 

The man stood up, and walked out of the room. Patryck heard the lock click. He sighed, and leaned against the wall, ears pricked for any sign of danger.

No danger came, or at least not for a while. He spent a good amount of time looking up at the ceiling with his hands in his lap, wondering. Where was he? 

That's all he really wanted to know, but with the muzzle he couldn't really ask. Yawning, he closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. No matter how long he lay there, sleep refused to bestow upon him.

Eventually, he gave up, and decided to test his bindings. Standing up and carefully detangling the chain from his legs, he began to walk towards the door.

Eventually, he just ended up choking himself when the chain ran out of slack. Defeated, he resorted to walking aimlessly around what little space he could, keeping himself occupied. He was bored and tired, but the concrete floor was unforgiving and he didn't think he'd get to sleep lying on it. 

He clawed at the muzzle in frustration, as it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He didn't know how long he stayed there, laying on the concrete floor and wishing himself back home, but soon enough he fell into a shallow, restless sleep.

He awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. He pushed himself up to look at whoever it was, tail bushed out with fear, albeit sleepy. The man from earlier walked inside, and stopped a little short of where he was, almost gauging whether he was aggressive.

Having decided he was not a threat, they reached down and scooped him up, holding him firmly and unclipping the leash from the collar. Patryck stayed deathly still, not daring to move a muscle. He didn't know what they wanted to do to him and every single part of his body was screaming at him to run but he didn't. 

He stayed obediently still, quite enjoying the contact until he was carefully put in front of a cat carrier. The man gave him a gentle nudge to encourage him to go inside, so he did.

He felt himself being carried, but because the carrier had nowhere to look through he was clueless of his surroundings. Patryck could hear talking from somewhere around him but he didn't bother trying to figure out where it was coming from or what they were saying. 

The cage was set down, and the front was lifted. In front of him was a corridor, with three possible routes he could take. The towering walls made him feel very small, and he was anxious to get out.

He sniffed the air cautiously, and picked up the slightest hint of a scent. He set off on all fours in a brisk trot, taking rights and lefts wherever felt right, and he soon found himself in front of a cat flap. He sniffed at it, and then pushed it. It swung forward, and then returned to its original position. 

He knew now that if he went through here he wouldn't get out, but that was a chance he was willing to take. Patryck scampered through, surprised when he ended back up in the cat carrier. That was weird, but alright.

He yawned, the stress finally catching up to him. It wouldn't be too bad to sleep right now, would it? 

He didn't have much time to consider, because soon enough he was fast asleep, curled up tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to find himself back in the quiet, grey room. Good. It was something familiar. As he was stretching, the door opened. He perked up, expecting it to be the man from earlier, but it was someone else, clad in a black trench coat. Patryck backed away, unsure what to make of the newcomer. They walked closer, and he could see the soft grin spreading across his face.   
"Come here." He ordered, and Patryck hastened to obey, scampering forward and planting himself at his feet. The man gave him a little pat on the head, before kneeling down a little to pick him up. 

Patryck panicked for a moment, but ultimately decided that this was alright. The stranger was very warm, and smelt of pine and smoke. A hand petted the base of his tails, and the feeling wasn't that bad either, so he didn't mind when the stranger began to walk out of the room with him still in his grip, taking him through the labyrinthine corridors of the base and ending up at a door. He swiped a card of some sort, and then swung the door open to reveal a perfectly normal looking bedroom. The man put him down, and he wasn't really sure what he should do, so he stayed where he had been dropped in the hopes that was the right thing.

The man shed his coat and hoodie, leaving him in a grey shirt. A lot of this place was grey, Patryck remarked.   
"Patryck, is it?" He asked, voice slicing through the evening silence.  
"Yes, sir." The kitsune squeaked, looking up at him with those adorable yellow eyes. "It's very nice to meet you." The man chuckled at that, sitting on the edge of the bed and motioning for Patryck to come over so he could talk to him.  
"Now, Patryck. I'm going to be running some tests on you tomorrow, just to make sure you're healthy." The man began, and he nodded to show he understood. "My name is Tord." 

Tord seemed very nice. Even though he barely knew him, Patryck had decided on that fact, so when he suggested that Patryck sleep in this room for tonight, he didn't have many objections. He originally planned to sleep in the corner with a blanket and pillow, but soon found himself crawling into bed with Tord because he was too cold. The taller man didn't mind, instead opting to help warm the little kitsune up by holding him against his chest. He found him very endearing, and was almost sorry for the tests Blue Leader was making him run on the poor thing, but he quite fancied keeping the both of them alive. With that thought in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

Patryck awoke covered in blankets, and with a strong moment of vertigo, he scrabbled to get up, to get out, to do anything. Tord snapped awake, squishing him against the mattress to calm him down. Breathing heavily, he finally stopped thrashing. Tord sat up, giving him a reassuring scratch down his spine.   
"It's alright, you're ok." He coaxed, and Patryck nodded shakily, snuggling into him.  
"yeah." He whimpered, before getting up. He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on, and then scrambled back up onto the bed. He saw Tord get up as well, but payed him no mind, choosing instead to curl up tightly again until he was needed.

Tord eventually came to get him, holding him firmly against his chest as he carried him a substantially shorter distance to what appeared to be his workshop/lab type thing. He swiped the card again, and then hurried inside, slamming the door behind him. He walked down to the workbench, looking over the single syringe and notes Tom had oh so kindly set out for him. It was apparently just a sedative with an aphrodisiac mixed in, which he didn't agree with testing on poor Patryck but orders were orders.

He very gently pressed the needle into Patryck's upper arm, injecting the liquid and taking it out.  
"Good boy. We're almost done." He praised, but the kitsune was a little busy trying to adjust to the odd feelings. Next, he simply placed a plaster over the puncture wound and waited, takig notes every few minutes. He was instructed to take notes every minute for twenty minutes, and then put the subject back into his holding cell, but Tord was dead set on not putting him back there. It wasn't right. 

A few minutes went by, and he was starting to feel the affects, but mostly the tranquilliser. The aphrodisiac kicked in at about the ten minute mark, and Patryck was now lying on the counter top panting. He was beginning to feel very sleepy, and wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry. Tord was not allowed to help him until the twenty minutes had passed, so he simply sat at the desk and angrily doodled anime girls while he waited. He would like to go and put three bullets in Tom, but unfortunately, that would surely get him, Paul and Patryck killed. 

After the twenty minutes were finally over, he lifted the kitsune from the countertop and practically ran back to his bedroom. By this time, the little guy had fallen asleep in his arms, but he was more than happy to let him sleep.


End file.
